Majin Gohan
by Jake15
Summary: What happens when Gohan suddenly turns on his friends and family. Will his father find out what's wrong or will he have to hurt his own son.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice. This is something I was thinking about one night when I had nothing to do. So far I have a few plans for different stories but first I want to know what you think about this.

It will feature a few DBZ characters and my OC Jake. And I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT.

One day deep in the forest a certain super saiyan was chasing down his lunch, he had spiky black hair an orange gi a blue undershirt blue sweatbands a blue belt and blue boots. Before he could get to the scared T-rex he felt a huge power level, he put two fingers to his head and dematerialised, when he got to where he felt the high power level he saw nothing but a destroyed city. And to his surprise his oldest son appeared right next to him.

"What happened?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know, but whoever did this is very powerful!" said Goku with an excited look on his face.

"This is not the time to get excited, dad. We should try to find whoever did this before they can do more damage." said Gohan rolling his eyes.

"Ok, let's go!" said Goku as he powered up and flew off towards Capsule Corp.

"Let's see who can get there first!" said Gohan speeding up.

"You're on!" yelled Goku as they both picked up speed.

"I win!" yelled Goku when they reached Capsule Corp.

"Why are we here?" asked Gohan.

"I wanted to get the dragon radar from Bulma." Goku said as he walked inside.

"What are you gonna wish for?" asked Gohan.

"I want to wish back the people who were killed in that city." said Goku as they walked into Bulma's lab.

"Hey Bulma!" said Goku as they approached the blue haired scientist.

"Hey Goku, hey Gohan, it's good to see you again." said Bulma smiling.

"Hey Bulma it's good to see you too." said Gohan with a smile.

"Hey Bulma can we borrow the dragon radar please? We have some people we want to wish back." said Goku.

" Sure i'll go get it." said Bulma walking out of the room.

_Something isn't right, I can sense an evil power in the building, but I can't figure out where it's coming from._ Thought Goku just as Bulma came back into the room holding the radar.

"Here you go." Bulma gave them the radar.

"Thanks Bulma!" said Goku turning to his son "let's go Gohan!" said Goku heading for the door.

"Goodbye guys!" yelled Bulma as they took off toward their house.

"Bye Bulma!" yelled Goku back.

Suddenly they felt a high power level at Satan City.

"Gohan lets go!" yelled Goku .

_Something is wrong with Gohan, he hardly talked to _Bulma_ and he would usually at least ask me what we were going to do, and he doesn't even look interested in that power level. I wonder what's wrong._ Goku thought as they neared Satan City. He could just make out the outline of his old friend Vegeta.

"Vegeta what's going on? We felt the spike in your power level we thought you were the one who destroyed South City." said Goku.

"I felt it too, the one is who did it is very strong." Vegeta said as he turned around to face the father son duo "I don't know if we can win this one." said Vegeta clearly disappointed.

"I'm going home." Gohan said turning around .

"Ok, I'll see you when I get there." said Goku. And with that Gohan shot off towards home.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Vegeta.

"I don't know, he's been like this for a couple of days now. Well, I'm gonna head home its getting pretty late, and I'm hungry." said Goku as his stomach growled.

Vegeta chuckled and said "See you around Kakarot." He then turned around and shot off towards West City.

_Same old Vegeta, now let's see if I can find that power level. _Thought Goku . Five minutes later he gave up and flew towards his home. When he was about three miles from home he felt a very evil power level, but for some reason it felt familiar. He put two fingers to his head and dematerialised. He materialised just outside West City. And what he saw shocked him.

First chapter is done.

Some of you won't really like this chapter but I'm getting some ideas and maybe the next one will be better. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well here's the next one. I'm gonna start updating once a week maybe more. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Standing just inside the city was Gohan, he had Vegeta by the throat, getting ready to blast him with a ki blast.

"Gohan what are you doing?" Goku yelled.

Gohan dropped Vegeta and started powering up.

"I'm going to end his miserable life." Gohan said with an evil smirk.

Gohan fired a Masenko at goku who quickly dodged and used instant transmission to warp to Vegeta and picked him up. He warped away and appeared in front of capsule corp.

"Stay here Vegeta, I'm gonna try to find out what's going on with Gohan."

"Kakarot, that's not Gohan he's too evil, I don't know if you can beat him. I couldn't even beat him as as a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said clearly disappointed.

"Don't worry Vegeta I'll get Gohan back to normal." Goku said and then he used instant transmission to warp back to Satan City. When he got there Gohan was gone, so Goku decided to go into the city to see if everyone was okay. He found a man lying in front of a car, he was covered in blood. Goku ran over to see if the man was okay.

"Are you okay?" The man looked at Goku and screamed.

"Please, don't hurt me!" The man tried to crawl away.

"Hey, don't I know you? You seem familiar." Goku said.

The man looked back at him. "You're one of those guys who fought Cell." He said looking back at Goku.

"You're that announcer, right?"

"Yes that's right. How did you change the colour of your hair?"

"That's not important now, did you see where Gohan went he's the one with the blue gi?"

"Ah, yes he went towards the mountains over there." He pointed towards Goku's home.

"Oh-no, Chi-Chi and Goten are there!" He said while helping the man up

When he was done he warped back to his house. When he arrived he ran into the house to see if Chi-Chi and Goten were okay. They were both asleep and he couldn't sense Gohan anywhere so he went outside and started looking around. After about an hour of searching he gave up and went back inside the house and went to bed.

When he woke up he went to eat breakfast.

"Goku, where's Gohan?" asked Chi-Chi.

Goku didn't want to upset Chi-Chi so he answered "He said he was going to visit Videl."

"Oh that's nice. So what are you doing today?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I want to go and see Piccolo. Then I'm gonna start looking for the Dragonballs." He said as he dug in.

"When will you be back?"

"A few days."

"Oh, okay." Chi-Chi was becoming curious so she asked "Why do you want to talk to Piccolo?"

"I just need to ask him a few things." Chi-Chi was becoming annoyed with the lack of information but before she could do anything she saw an orange blur as Goten ran into the kitchen and jumped onto his seat.

"Morning mom, morning dad!" Goten started to eat.

"Morning Goten." Chi-Chi said lovingly.

"Morning Goten!" Goku said with a full mouth. Just then he felt Chi-Chi's frying pan hit the back of his head.

"Goku, don't talk with your mouth full!" Chi-Chi scolded.

Goku swallowed and said "Sorry Chi-Chi"

When Goku finished eating he said goodbye to Chi-Chi and Goten before shooting off towards the lookout. When he arrived he saw Mr. Popo watering the plants.

" Hey Mr. Popo." Goku called cheerily.

"Hello Goku, how are you?" asked Mr. Popo as he turned to Goku.

"I'm fine thanks, is Piccolo here?" Goku asked looking around.

"Hey Goku." Piccolo said as he emerged from the temple.

"Hey Piccolo, it's good to see you." Goku said as he walked towards his friend.

"Goku, something is wrong with Gohan. I felt an evil power in him."

"I know, I felt it too. And he had this weird M on his forehead. I'm gonna go look for the dragonballs and then I'm gonna ask Shenron to tell me how to get him back to normal, wanna join me?"

"No thanks I don't think I could survive with you for that long." Piccolo said with a smirk before turning serious. "I'm gonna stay here and see if I can sense him"

"Ok then, I'm off. See you later!" Goku said as he took off in the direction of the first dragonball.

"Finally he's gone." Piccolo chuckled as he started feeling for Gohan.

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp...

"Vegeta lunch breakfast is ready!" Bulma said into the microphone that went into the gravity room.

"I'm not hungry. I have to get stronger, I will NOT let that halfbreed beat me again. I am the prince of all saiyans!" He exploded into super saiyan and started punching and kicking the air. Bulma sighed and went to get Trunks.

Meanwhile, back with Goku...

He was underwater, searching for the dragonball. _Man I can barely see down here, it's getting pretty deep here and I'm running out of breath._ Just then he saw something a few feet away, he started swimming towards it and realised he found the dragonball when he reached it he found that he was out of breath and he was still very deep, so he grabbed the ball and started swimming. After a few feet he started choking and decided there was only one way out. He cupped his hands at his waist.

"Kaaaa... meeee... haaaa... meeee... haaaaaa!" When the blast hit the bottom he shot into the air and then he was out of the water. After he got dressed he got ready to go after the next dragonball, but he heard something move in the woods to his right.

"Who's there?" He called out.

A shadow came out from behind a tree. As it came closer Goku saw a monkey like tail waving behind him. As he stepped into the sun Goku saw he had black spiky hair and he wore an orange gi with the turtle symbol, a blue undershirt blue sweatbands and blue boots with a blue belt.

He smiled warmly "Hey there, I'm Jake."

How was that? Just so everyone knows Jake's hair looks like Goku's hair when he's a super saiyan only leaning to the review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Thank's for the review Goku Rules 98. 

"You have a tail! So that means you're a saiyan!" Goku said surprised.

"I'm a what?" The man looked confused.

"You mean you don't know what you are?"

"I always thought I was a human. What's a saiyan?"

"I don't know the whole history but the saiyans are a warrior race from the planet Vegeta and they all had tails that let them transform into giant apes when they looked at the full moon. I'm Goku by the way."

"Wow, I knew I wasn't normal but I didn't know I was an alien." A smile spread across his face. "That's awesome. So what are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for the dragonballs." Goku held out the orange ball.

"What do they do?"

"When you have all seven you get to make three wishes." Just then the dragon radar beeped. "There's another one a few miles from here, wanna join me?" Goku asked as he looked away from the radar.

"I'd love to, but I have to get back to my training. Have you heard about the tournament?"

"A tournament, When is it?"

"It's in three months."

"Wow that sounds great, I can't wait. I have to get going, see you at the tournament!"

"Okay I'll see you then."

And with that Goku shot off into the sky in search of the dragonball.

"He's weird." The man took off into the woods to continue his training.

"Now where's that dragonball?" Goku asked himself as he landed on the mountain below him. "There it is!" He flew towards a small pond at the base of the mountain where he found the dragonball.

Meanwhile someone was watching him…

"He doesn't look that strong." Said the red skinned being.

"He's much stronger than he looks, Kibito; he's just masking his powers." Replied the shorter purple bein

"I still don't think we should trust him with the fate of the universe." said the taller one.

"Trust me, he is one of the strongest fighters in the universe, he could be the one to defeat Majin Buu."

With that they disappeared.

Meanwhile back with Goku…

"Two down, just five more to go. Let's see now… where's the next one?" He looked at the dragon radar. "There we go, it's in West City! Great, now Bulma can give me some food!" Goku shot off towards South City.

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp…

"Come on Trunks, I know you can do better than this." Vegeta was busy training Trunks for the tournament when he felt Goku approaching. "You've earned a small break, I'm going to go and see what Kakarot wants."

"Thanks dad!" and with that Trunks sped out of the Gravity Room. Vegeta went to the front of Capsule Corp and saw Goku landing.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku yelled as his feet touched the ground.

"What do you want now Kakarot?"

"There's a dragonball near here so I thought I'd stop by and get something to eat." As if on cue, Goku's stomach Growled.

Vegeta smirked. "You can eat IF you spar with me."

"Can I eat first?"

"No, you can eat when were done."

"Okay." Goku said pouting.

20 minutes later…

Vegeta dodged a blast from Goku and fired one of his own. It was deflected but Vegeta's fist connected with Goku's face. Goku did a backflip and cupped his hands at his waist and chanted… "Kaaaaa…meeeee…haaaaa…meeeee…"

Vegeta charged his attack… "BIG BANG, ATTACK!"

"HAAAAA...!"

The two blasts collided. Vegeta was struggling so he powered up into super saiyan. Goku transformed too. Both men were struggling to get control. As they put in more and more power the blast suddenly exploded taking the GR with them. As the dust cleared, both men stood heaving heavily. Before either of them could speak…

"Vegeta! If you think I'm fixing that thing again, you've got another thing coming!"

"Blast that woman." Vegeta growled under his breath.

"Hey, Bulma." Goku yelled cheerily.

"Hey Goku. What brings you here?" Bulma asked, the GR already forgotten.

"There's a dragonball nearby, so I thought I could come by here and get something to eat." Goku explained.

"Oh, you're just in time for dinner. You two go and get cleaned up and then come to the kitchen, alright?" The two got cleaned up and raced to the kitchen.

Right after d

"So, Goku have you heard from Gohan yet?"

"No, but when I find the dragonballs, I'm gonna get him back to normal."

"I just hope it works."

"Of course it will. Well, I guess I should get going before someone else finds it." Goku got up and said goodbye. He went to the door and waved before shooting off toward the next dragonball.

"This whole thing is really eating at him."

"He'll be fine. Now go and build me a new GR."

"Ugh."

Meanwhile, with Piccolo…

"I found him!" He jumped off the lookout and shot of towards Ginger Town. _That's him alright. _When he arrived he looked for Gohan. There wasn't much left of the town; the buildings were collapsing, there were craters in the ground, the cars were destroyed and there were bodies strewn all over. Piccolo sensed Gohan and flew towards him. He found him on top of a destroyed house, aiming a blast at a tall building full of people.

"Gohan, don't do it!" but he was too late, the blast vaporised the building along with all the people. Gohan turned to Piccolo with a smirk. He was wearing a blue gi with black boots and a red belt.

"Gohan, what's happened to you?"

"I've become the strongest fighter in the universe." With that he powered up and went super saiyan.

"Kaaaaa…meeeee…haaaaa…meeeee…"

Piccolo got ready to block the attack, but Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind him…

"Haaaaaaaaaa…" with a blinding light Piccolo's body disappeared.

"Goodbye Piccolo." With that Gohan disappeared again.

Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere in a spaceship a little wizard was laughing…

"Thank you for all the energy my minion. You should be more like him Dabura."

_I'm still stronger than him._ The demon king thought to himself.

That's another one. Sorry if there are any problems but I kind of rushed it a bit. I'll probably post the next one in a few days. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another one. I didn't know I would get so far, so fast. And to Princess Of Flames, this is an AU fic, it takes place just before Majin Buu shows up, and a Gi is what Goku always wears, I'm glad to see that you like this story so far. Read on.

"What's going on? Piccolo couldn't just disappear, could he?" Goku flew towards the place where he last felt Piccolo before he disappeared. "What happened here?" everything was completely destroyed. "It must have been Gohan. I can't believe he'd do something like this. He even killed Piccolo. I'd better hurry up and find the dragonballs." With that he shot off towards the next dragonball. When he arrived at the next location, he saw someone walking.

"I wonder who that is." He went a little closer. "Oh it's that saiyan I met a while ago, I just have to remember his name… oh yeah, Jake. It looks like he's looking for something. "Hey, Jake!" Goku called out. The man turned around and looked at Goku.

A smile spread across his face. "Hey Goku! What's up?"

"I was looking for a dragonball near here and I saw you. What were you looking for?"

"Just looking for a place to catch some fish. Oh yeah, I found something you might like. "He pulled out a dragonball.

"Wow thanks. Now I just need to find four more. Wait, I forgot the one near West City, now I have to go back. "Looking disappointed, Goku said goodbye to his new friend and flew off towards West City. When he arrived at the dragonballs location he landed and walked around looking for it. After a few minutes, he found it in a tree.

"Only two left. Let's see… there's one a few miles from home! That's great, now Chi-Chi can make me some food. And there's one a few miles from here, this is easy. "With that he shot off towards the next dragonball. When he arrived at his destination he saw a big dinosaur walking towards a small pond. Just then Goku saw something in its mouth. Right in the front stuck between his teeth, was the seven star dragonball. Goku quickly flew over to the dinosaur.

"Hi there. You have something I need." Goku tried to get the dragonball but the dinosaur growled and tried to bite Goku. "Hey!" Goku dodged him and very lightly hit him on the nose. The dinosaur was knocked out cold, and it fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." Goku chuckled as he landed at the unconscious dinosaur's mouth. When he got the dragonball out of its mouth, he flew towards the next one. As he got close to his house, he sensed a familiar power. He picked up speed and fell to the ground in front of his oldest son.

"Hey, dad." Gohan smirked at Goku.

"Gohan, what's going on with you?"

"I don't have time for small talk, I'm just here to tell you that I'm entering the tournament, and I expect to see you and Vegeta there too. If you don't show up, I will come back here and destroy you." With that he sent a ki blast at Goku. Goku deflected the blast, but when he looked around he found that Gohan had disappeared.

"Ok then. We'll settle this at the tournament. But I'm still getting all the dragonballs just in case." After Goku got the last dragonball, he went back home. When he arrived he found Goten training outside.

"Hey Goten." Goten turned around and ran over to his father.

"Hey dad!" Goten jumped into Goku's arms. Goku ruffled Goten's hair. When they got inside, he put Goten down.

"Goku! Did you tell Gohan he could enter the tournament?"

"How did you know he's entering the tournament?" Chi-Chi pulled out a piece of paper. Goku took it from her and started reading.

_Mom and Dad_

_I won't be home for three months. I'm going to train with Piccolo for the tournament. Don't worry, I'll be fine. See you at the tournament._

_Gohan_

"I didn't tell him he could enter."

"Could you go check on him?"

"I'll go tomorrow. Could you make me some dinner, please?"

"Oh, okay." After they ate dinner, they went to bed.

The next morning…

"Bye Chi-Chi!"

"Bye Goku!"

"Bye dad!"

"See you in couple of days." Goku flew towards the lookout. After a while he landed, and saw Dende standing at the edge of the lookout. "Hey Dende!" Goku called out as he walked over to the young Namekian.

"Hello Goku. You're just in time." A broad smile spread across his face.

"In time for what?" Just then Goku sensed a power level he knew all too well. He looked to his right past Dende at his former rival. "Piccolo! I thought Gohan killed you!"

"He almost did. But my head stayed intact, so I could regenerate." Piccolo smirked at Goku. Goku just smiled back.

"I suppose you heard us talking about the tournament." Piccolo nodded. "Good, we have to train if we want to stand a chance. If we can just figure out what's wrong with him, then maybe we can get him back to normal."

"I might be able to tell you what's wrong with your son." Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw a short purple being, and standing next to him was a tall red one. "My name is Shin. And this is Kibito." He gestured towards the tall one.

There you go. I'm sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer. And I'm so sorry for the mistakes I've made so far, I got my spellcheck to work so it won't happen again. Please review.


	5. Note

I have wanted to update for so long now but my laptop broke a few months ago and I just got it fixed last week. I'm gonna try and write a few chapters just to get back into the groove then I'm gonna start trying to update on weekends. I've been very busy at work the last few months and I am gonna be busy for many more months to come but seeing as this is my first story I can't just scrap the idea so I will do my best to keep writing it. I should probably stop yapping and get to work so thanks to everyone who viewed my story so far and enjoy the rest of the week. Jake15 out ;-)


	6. Very important note please read

Just so that everyone knows this is an A/U fic where everyone convinced Goku to come back to life after the cell games. Everyone looks the same as they did in canon and Gohan is the only one that can go SSJ2 there's gonna be a timeskip because I don't really have the time to write about three months of training but I will say that I have a few surprises though. Because Goku wasn't dead for 7 years him and Vegeta trained allot and Vegeta will be a little OOC but his Saiyan side will be taking him over more than once. All that's really changed is that Goku is alive and Gohan is much stronger since he could train with Goku and he met Videl earlier because Goku was home to help Chi-Chi and he could go to school when he was 16 and he met Videl almost like he did in canon but he wasn't The Great Saiyaman yet but he did do it later but because they were so close when he decided to do it he just told her about his little secret and taught her to fly and he turns into Majin Gohan, oh yeah Jake is gonna play a pretty big part in this story but that's all I can say about him for now. I know I have made allot of mistakes because I haven't really been too serious about this but now I'm gonna try to concentrate a little more on this. And to everyone that reads the story pleeeeeeaaaaasssseee review and tell me what you think and a little advice would be great too. And to everyone that's willing to listen I strongly recommend reading; Bringer of Death, Honor Trip, Break Through the Limits and a Halfbreed's Life. Those are some of my favourite stories. And I guess that's it so I'm gonna start working on the next chapter, if anyone has any thoughts or some advice I wouldn't turn it down. Jake15 out.


	7. Chapter 5

Finally! Here is chapter 5. I actually finished 4 chapters but my cousin was playing with my laptop and she deleted them. Sooooooo i had to rewrite this chapter today, and because I just wanted to post SOMETHING it's very short, the first time I wrote it, it was over 3000 words! so I'm pretty mad. But let's get onto the story, ENJOY! :-)

Goku, 1 day before the tournament.

Goku had been training non-stop since he last saw his eldest son, and now his Super Saiyan form was almost as strong as his son's Super Saiyan 2 form at the Cell Games."I'm pretty excited about this, I'm just not looking forward to fighting Gohan. Oh man, it's getting late I should go and get Chi-Chi and Goten and get them over to Capsule Corp." With that Goku used instant transmission to warp to his house. When he arrived Goten ran out and latched onto his leg.

"Dad, when's Gohan gonna come back? I miss him."

"Don't worry Goten, he's gonna be at the tournament tomorrow. He's just busy training."

"Ok, I guess I can wait a while." With that Goten went inside to go grab his overnight bag.

"Chi-Chi, are you ready?"

"I'm almost done; I'm just packing the last of your things." After a few minutes Goten and Chi-Chi were done and Goku took them to Capsule Corp. When they arrived Bulma was waiting, she immediately took Chi-Chi to her room and Goten went to find Trunks. Goku decided to go to the back of the building to find Vegeta. As he walked through the beautiful garden he thought about his eldest son. _I really hope we can get Gohan back to normal; I'd hate to have to kill my own son. _Goku frowned and shook his head. He got to Vegeta's Gravity Room and knocked on one of the little windows. "Vegeta! Can I come in?!" Vegeta looked at the window with a smirk. "Sure Kakarot, I've been waiting. When Goku walked in he said; "I just wanted to pay you a little visit, I'm not here to fight."

"Oh come on, it's been so long since we tested each other's limits."

"Vegeta, I'm tired and hungry, can't we do this later?"

"No." With that Vegeta sent a blast at Goku and the two started sparring.

2 hours and a few Senzu Beans later...

"You've gotten stronger Vegeta." The two were busy putting on new clothes. "You surprised me Kakarot; you weren't this strong last time."

"Same goes to you."

"There's something I want to show you Kakarot." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"What?" Vegeta started to power up into his Super Saiyan form, but he didn't stop there. Little bolts of lightning started to form around Vegeta as his power skyrocketed."Vegeta! You'll blow the entire place up!" Vegeta kept powering up. After a while he stopped. He was more bulky and his hair was a little longer, but the biggest change was the bolts of lightning surrounding him. "So Kakarot, What do you think?" Goku was a little shocked, but after a while his shocked expression turned into a smirk."So you've achieved the next level too." With that Goku started powering up. His hair becoming a little longer, his body bulking up, lightning surrounding him; he too had reached the next level. Both of them had done it. They had reached the next level of Super Saiyan. "I was hoping we would both make it so that we could have a real match. Now I will show you why I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" With that the two Super Saiyan 2's jumped back into their battle once more to prove who is the strongest.

I hope you guys liked it, I might post another one on Sunday BUT it might only be next Sunday. Please leave a review and some suggestions if you have any. Jake15 out.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello people of fanfiction. I am sorry that I didn't keep my promise. I would've updated sooner but my laptop's microsoft office stopped working and I couldn't fix it. And I couldn't use my notebook because its hard drive crashed a while ago and I only got it back yesterday. So once again, I AM SORRY! This is a chapter that shows how Jake got to Earth. Just so that everybody knows, Katy is my other oc and she looks a lot like Bulla in GT. The only difference is that Katy is a full blooded Saiyan. And she has a tail and they don't dress the same. Katy usually wears a red skirt and a red top with red high heeld boots that come up over her knees. Jake either wears a Gi like Goku's or a Saiyan uniform like the one Turles wore, his hair is black and his hair looks like Ultimate Gohan's hair. And now onto more important matters, I will try my best to update once a week but just to be safe I'll say once every second Sunday, so that means the next one should be up the Sunday after this Sunday. So now, onto reading.**

Gohan, the day before the tournament.

"I can't believe I gave them this much time. Oh well, at least all the waiting is over. Today I will END them!" with that Gohan shot off towards the tournament.

Goku, at Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta, are you done yet I wanna get going." Goku was knocking on the bathroom door waiting for his friend to finish showering.

"Go away clown, I'm busy! Why don't you go and get the boys."

"Ok, but don't take too long otherwise we'll be late." Goku ran through the halls looking for Trunk's room.

"That clown better not be thinking of losing the fight to his brat on purpose, otherwise he'll have to answer to me."

Jake's adoptive planet 10 years ago.

Explosions were ripping the planet apart, screams were heard all over and the future of the planet was unknown. Deep in an underground bunker, two 8 year old Saiyans were planning their escape.

"Jake that won't work their scouters will find us, were not strong enough to take them on."

"Katy, this is our only chance to get out of here in one piece, we know where the ships are, we know how to fly them and we know how to hide our power levels." The young female Saiyan looked terrified but finally she agreed and they snuck out of the bunker. What was once a huge city was now a burning wasteland, the only light came from the flaming ruins of what used to be buildings. They were close to where the ships were stored when they heard the laugh they feared most of all.

"I've been looking for you, where were you hiding?"

"Leave us alone Cooler! We haven't done anything to you."

"It doesn't matter what you've done boy; it's what you can do. I can't allow you or your mate to escape." Jake used the mind link he and Katy shared. _Katy, you have to run, I'll hold him off as long as I have to, just make sure you get out of here. _Katy looked at Jake and shook her head. _Jake I can't let you do that if were going out, were going out together. _Jake smiled at Katy, "I'm sorry." With that Jake disappeared and reappeared behind Katy and knocked her out. Cooler looked shocked to say the least.

"I thought she was your mate, you're not allowed to hurt her."

"I'm no hurting her, I'm saving her." He pulled his right hand back and threw the strongest energy blast he could, it wasn't enough to hurt Cooler but it was enough to stun him and give Jake a chance to pick up Katy and run to the launching bay, when he got her there he put her into a ship and quickly put in the coordinates to a random planet and then he pushed the button to make it go. _Good luck Katy. _Seconds later the launch centre exploded and shrapnel was flying everywhere.

"You will pay for that!" Cooler started kicking and punching him.

A few minutes later…

Cooler's men found him while he was carrying a young unconscious boy by his tail; his body was full of cuts and bruises and most of his bones were broken.

"Get him into a healing tank, after that give him a new uniform, he is now a part of Cooler's armoured squadron."

"But sir he's a weak little kid he doesn't deserve it. He's probably going to be dead before we get him into a tank."

"Salza, I almost used my full strength and he's still alive, the boy has potential. Just follow my orders."

"What about the girl?"

"She doesn't matter anymore, she won't last long. Let's clear out."

5 years later…

Jake has been part of Cooler's armoured squadron for 5 years now and he has already surpassed all the other members on the team, Cooler was pleased with his progress but he was also getting nervous. He knew the boy was getting stronger and stronger and that wasn't very good. _What if this monkey decides to rebel? He's almost as strong as Frieza now, I'll have to keep an eye on him otherwise he could mean trouble. _Cooler knew that the young Saiyan didn't like him or his family, he also knew the boy was just taking his time to get stronger so that he could overthrow him. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Salza, it's time to tie up a few loose ends."

"Yes sir."

In the training room Jake was doing some one-handed push-ups…

"9997...9998…9999…10000. Well, I guess that's enough for today." _I have to finish planning I wanna get out of here as soon as possible._ Just then he heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?" as he opened the door to see who it was he dodged a strong blast. "Salza, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Lord Cooler got tired of you, and now I'm going to kill you." He launched at Jake with his fist, Jake grabbed his fist and squeezed until he heard the bones snap. Salza let out an agonizing scream. "Well it was nice knowing you." Jake put all his energy into one blast and tried to blow Salza away. There was now a huge hole through the entire base. He knocked Salza out and ran as fast as he could when he got to the launching bay he jumped into a ship and punched in some coordinates and he shot into space. Meanwhile Cooler was pretty mad because he knew he wouldn't be able to catch the young Saiyan. "I will find you someday, and when I do I will DESTROY you!"

6 months later in space just outside earth's orbit…

Jakes space pod started shaking as it entered the planet's atmosphere, he was still asleep when suddenly his pod's door broke off and he plummeted towards the planet. When he woke up it was too late, he crashed into a mountain and everything around him went black…

3 days later…

When he woke up he was in a bed, he looked around him and saw white walls, a desk with a chair and a computer in the far corner of the room, next to it was a closet and next to that was a door. He got and found his uniform next to the bed and put it on, after that he walked out of the room and into a hallway with white walls, he passed a few locked doors when he reached a room with a table and 4 chairs and cupboards lined the walls, he went to a door to his right and opened it. It was the door that led outside. He looked around and saw a garden full of roses and a lot of trees. "Where am I? I can't remember anything? Oh well, I'm not gonna remember if I just stand around here all day." He started taking off but froze when he heard someone talk.

"Hi there, I thought you weren't gonna wake up." When he turned around he saw a girl with shoulder-length blue hair and a blue dress "I'm Katy."

Jake looked at her and suddenly remembered his manners and bowed. "Hello, my name is Jake."

"Well Jake, how are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks. I don't wanna be rude or anything but I have to go, I wanna take a look around."

"Oh, that's fine, I'm glad you woke up, when my dad found you, you had a big scar on your head. We were afraid that you had brain damage."

"No I'm fine my head hurts a little but it's not too bad."

Katy smiled at him. "Well, then all I can do is say good luck, just come back here someday, I'd like to get to know you a little better."

"Sure, I'll make sure to hurry up and come back." Jake, not knowing he was talking to his girlfriend, said goodbye and flew off into the air to explore this new planet…

After a year Jake returned to Katy's home. Shortly after he arrived he learned that Katy's parents were killed just a few days before he arrived. From that day, Jake and Katy lived together, neither of them remembering their past.

**I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, I will start work on the next one A.S.A.P. One more thing, I see this story has well over 1000 views but nobody has really bothered to review. There are a lot of people who will agree that that REALLY sucks. I'm not trying to force anybody to review, I'm just asking very nicely. So PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS SSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE review. Jake15 out.**


	9. My most important announcement

I have an important announcement to make. Due to some personal problems and work I have not been able to update my story, so now I've put up a poll to help me decide what my next move will be. So I ask everyone to check it out and vote for what you think is right. This is kind of hard for me because this is my first story ever and I really don't want to end it but it might be necessary. And I'm proud of it because I just took a look and I have over 3500 views. So please vote. Until we meet again. Jake15 out.


End file.
